


Neurons Fire When I Violate

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: For the Anon that wanted Tord being mind controlled. Non-con.





	

Tom and Tord were silent while watching Tv, as always there was tension in the air. Tom rested his chin on his hand, turning slightly to face Tord.

“Hey, Tord. You're going to be my bitch from now on.” Tom casually said, making Tord choke on his own spit.

“As if I'd ever be your-” Tord shut up as his eyes lit red, his face turning towards his master, waiting for a command. 

“Strip.” Tom commanded, watching as Tord did what he was told. “On all fours.” The Norwegian maneuvered himself to be on all fours on the couch, waiting for another command. Tom smirked, standing up to get behind Tord, smacking his ass and admiring how vulnerable he looked. The Jehovah coated his fingers in lube, sliding the digits in slowly, watching as Tord’s hole stretched out. He pulled his fingers apart, scissoring the Norwegian. “That's good enough, this might hurt a lot.” Tom devilishly said, unzipping his pants to pull his cock out and coat it with lube. He lined himself to Tord’s asshole, slowly pushing himself in and groaning at how tight the Norwegian was. “Fuck you’re so tight. Moan out my name like you mean it.” Tom commanded, his right hand smacking Tord’s ass.

“Ahh! Tom, ah yes, fuck me baby. Fuck me hard.” Tord replied, his eyes glowing brightly, wanting to please his master.

“Fuck, yeah. Just like that.” Tom moaned out, grabbing Tord by the hips and roughly slamming into him, making sure that he’ll have bruises and marks for days. The eyeless man dug his nails into his butt, breaking the skin and making him bleed.

“T-Tom, please stop!” Tord broke through Tom’s control, crying in pain, and panting loudly. Tom wrapped a hand around his mouth to shut the Norwegian up.

“You should have never experimented on me, Tord. I know what you did to me, I’m just getting my revenge.” Tom leaned forward to bite down on Tord’s neck, causing him to scream in pain as blood rushed out, he felt the skin around Tom’s mouth pulsate. The Norwegian took a deep breath to scream but was cut off as the eyeless man regained control.

“Ahh, yes! Master, please give me more. I want more, harder!” Tord choked out, moving his neck to give Tom better access to it. Tom smiled wickedly, pounding into Tord ruthlessly, purposely missing the Norwegian’s prostate to only satisfy himself. Tom manifested a blue dog collar with Tom's name on the dog tag onto Tord’s neck, forcing it shut so the Norwegian could never take it off.

“Now everyone will know that you belong to me.” Tom devilishly said, touching the collar with his hand as he fucked Tord, his cock sliding in and out with ease.

“Thank you, master. I want everyone to know I belong to you. I want people to look at me as I wear your collar proudly. Ah, thank you.” Tord sobbed out, enjoying the rough fucking his master was giving him.

“That's a good boy, Tord. You want master's cum?” Tom asked, digging his nails into Tord’s back, the skin turning red with irritation, and claw marks appearing.

“Tom, no. Please, I'm sorry!” Tord screamed out as he regained control of his mouth, struggling to regain his body under Tom's control.

“Oh good, you broke free. Now you can feel me fill your insides.” Tom replied darkly, grunting as he came inside Tord, the Norwegians screams and sobs filling the living room. “Oh shut up, Tord.” He said as he regained control of Tord once more.

“Mmm, thank you master. Thank you for filling my tight little hole with your delicious cum. Thank you.” Tord moaned out as his master pulled out, his cum and blood dripping down his thighs. The Norwegian looked at Tom with glowing red eyes, awaiting a command. Tom smirked evilly, commanding Tord into his room and locking the door. Tom laughed as he heard Tord’s blood curling screams.


End file.
